


Cool Sim

by healthcare



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Deception, First Time, Halloween, Implied Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sci-Fi, could be seen as iffy so using the noncon archive warning just in case, dubcon, hibake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthcare/pseuds/healthcare
Summary: The mysterious Obake is threatening the city of San Fransokyo with a dangerous plan. Fortunately, the members of Big Hero 6 know something of his identity and whereabouts. Can they stop him before it's too late?
Relationships: Bob Aken/Hiro Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Cool Sim

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything since the pandemic. I'm okay just bored. I went ahead and watched the Big Hero 6 TV series and it really surpassed my expectations like it's really good! 
> 
> No harm is intended by this literary work describing fictional characters.

The air smelled of solder and dust. Whatever he did it had to be done _fast_. Hiro knelt on the floor amid strewn wires, partway-connected breadboards and a big piece of plastic paneling that was ripped off the wall. _Swapping one part for another should be no problem_ , he thought, but it needed to be quick and seamless.

This was a race against time- or, to put it another way, against Obake's specially-chosen doomsday. This'd gone far enough for him to confirm Obake was cooking up an explosion in San Fransokyo and it was up to Big Hero 6 to stop it. One of the problems here was Hiro was on his own. Honey, Wasabi, Go Go, Fred- the rest of the gang were pre-occupied with Mad Jacks, the mercenary group hired by Obake as guards. Leaving only him and Baymax.

Could they stop the device, with just the two of them?

One thing he knew for sure was the device was set to detonate in a week's time. He uncovered bits and pieces of the software system and pieced together some of the hardware schematic. It'd was difficult to estimate the extent of the damage. But maybe, Hiro could find a way to de-activate it. 

As the saying went, _a system is as secure as its least secure part_ , and Hiro managed to figure out what that was- a software protocol from one of the controllers to the device. Once he could send arbitrary things through that protocol, he could send an emergency shut-off vector that it recognized, followed by an malicious payload that would permanently, irreparably damage the machine. But, one thing at a time. To use the software protocol, he needed to figure out a passcode it used to authenticate the sender. Fortunately, one could try unlimited codes, provided Obake didn't clue in to what he was doing. The 'least secure part' thing wasn't a joke. In any case, this whole plan was riding on Obake not seeing these go through to the controller.

There was too much at stake; he had to try it. Hiro put together some software to brute-force every combination, choosing numbers based on a heuristic. There was a requirement that one keyed in a code in order to try more combinations. This code entry _was_ secured end-to-end so that it couldn't be re-routed through software or emulated key-presses, in so far as what Hiro could come up with. The only way he figured out to do it was through physical presses of the key. Exhaustively trying combinations that way would be a problem for any human.

This was where Baymax came in. With the help of software Hiro had written, Baymax would simply be able to try every combination easily. The space of possible answers was scoped enough he didn't even need to do anything ultra-clever in terms of what order to try the numbers. Indeed, there was no time for the ultra-clever. Medium-clever, then. If everything worked as expected, it would crack it. Worst case scenario it'd take around two hours. Could get done sooner. There were some things he could do to bring the odds in his favor- it'd break sooner if Obake was running his holo-projection simulator, for one. The control ran on the same machine as the simulator, and activity on the simulator would create a latency that Hiro's brute-force heuristic could sniff out and use to improve its answers. It still wasn't perfect, but it helped.

Baymax's job: remain at this laptop jankily wired to Obake's computer system, trying all different possible combinations until getting the one that worked.

Hiro's job: keep Obake from finding out. Rather than sit there and wait helplessly in hopes that their cover isn't blown, why not go to him?

This place, Obake's workshop, was full of obstacles and traps though, by design. 

Of course, the most frightening one was here.

When Hiro entered the room, he expected a variety of things- killer robots, shrinking rooms, looking down to see a view from a scary altitude. Instead, it was something wedged deep down in an uncanny valley not of realism but of warmth and familiarity. A room that he knew well. A person, too. No, he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, but Obake would've liked to convince him otherwise. If it looked convincing enough he may as well test it out. He knew how to do that.

"I missed you!" Hiro hugged the image of his long lost brother, his eyes screwed shut. Really it looked like him. Somehow it really _felt_ like him.

The scene was set, Aken thought. How sweet, the re-uniting of long-separated brothers. Truthfully, he wished it hadn't come to this. Big Hero 6 was a bit too powerful, and Hiro Hamada too smart for his ordinary tactics. They forced his hand. He'd lie, torment and manipulate, whatever it took. Even if it meant putting on a facade of a certain ex-SFIT student who met a tragic end. Setting up this deep-fake holo-projection wasn't particularly hard. Even with this- what was supposed to be a prototype, the mechanism was advanced enough to handle both graphics and voice in real-time. Tadashi's test recordings were easy to come by, and his sunny demeanor made him approachable as a default and easy to calibrate for. And now all it had to do was maintain the appearance of celebrating a conventional, happy reunion.

Just as soon as he began planning his next move, things mysteriously changed. 

Hiro slid his hands over Tadashi's shoulders, and looked at him in a very specific _way_. It was not how one would look at their older brother. It was not normal... "I was hoping we'd get some time alone."

__

__

"It's just you and me here, last I checked." Tadashi smiled, and placed his hands on Hiro's shoulders, tentatively.

"You're like, I dunno..." Hiro frowned. "different from usual. Is something wrong?"

"No, you weirdo. C'mon, it's just me."

"Well-" Hiro's eyes darted around, "normally, you put your hands lower. On my back, like, here." He gestured.

"Oh." This 'Tadashi' moved his hands from the boy's shoulders down so that the were resting on the small of his back. This was a bit strange he supposed. Were they especially close? Or, was this some new behavior of the younger generation? 

"That's better." Hiro smiled. He looked into Tadashi's eyes. Tadashi- really, Aken read this as skepticism. In what he took to be a power move, he looked right back into Hiro's. The were dark and oddly intimidating for someone small as Hiro. If he stared enough, maybe he could decipher something beneath? Hiro said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Tadashi asked.

"You're being weird, making me do everything." Then Hiro kissed this image of Tadashi, full on the mouth. Hiro's eyes were screwed shut. He pressed the kiss in hard, like one would do for a lover with whom they'd been reunited after a long time. Tadashi's eyes kept open in shock, for a moment. Tadashi's hands floundered- what was really Aken. 

For all the background he thought he'd got on Hiro, all the opportunities for _dirt_ \- the analysis he'd done of the boy's habits and fighting, even all the promiscuous behavior, there were some things he had severely overlooked. Sure, Aken knew about some of Hiro's _encounters_ \- with botfighters, petty criminals, people associated with Yama's gang- varying from "too old for him" to "way too old for him". But no, he didn't know about _this_.

Ideally he would've factored this into the AI inferencing system. Was the whole thing irreparably fouled up, now? For now, he needed to stay the course. Figure it out. Tadashi's hands steadied and relaxed, and he closed his eyes and did something which perhaps resembled returning a kiss. Yes, this was going very far outside anything he planned for.

Finally, Hiro pulled away, pressed his forehead against the image of his brother's, and smiled. "I miss getting to do that."

"Me too." Was that good? Something Hiro would expect?

"You know what else I miss?" Tadashi shook his head subtly. Hiro leaned in close and spoke quietly. "I'd like if you'd do _that_ to me. Like you used to."

"Beat you in Ultra Smash 4, you mean. 'Cause I can do that all day, any day."

"You can't, and no." Hiro laughed. He began whispering some idea into Tadashi's ear. 

He swallowed. At the same time he said "Anything you want from me, it's yours-" and then stammered once he heard a certain set of words. This Tadashi didn't blush like Hiro remembered- instead, his eyes went wide once again with shock that he tried to hide, half-successfully. 

"I knew we could." Hiro playfully gave him a kiss on the end of his nose. "I love you." He threw his arms around Tadashi again and held the two of them close together. "You've been gone. I waited for you." Right when he thought he'd found the limit of how completely fucked this brotherly relationship was, he was wrong once more. There were a lot of questions. How long had this been going on for? Sure, Hiro would do some things with his botfighting scene people, but had he done _that_? With his brother Tadashi, of all people? Did anyone else know? Good grief... 

Perhaps, Aken shouldn't ask questions of 'why'. This was interesting, for sure, while all the same it was noise and derailment. The idea was to use the holo-projection to get under Hiro's skin, but how could he really do that under these circumstances? There were limits to how far he'd take this fake Tadashi idea. On a surface level, those limits might seem like decency. Of course, there was a desire to be personally acknowledged if he was doing _that_. At the same time, he didn't want to break the illusion. He needed to be one step ahead of all this. He'd adapt the plan. Quick. For one thing, he knew all about creating distractions.

"What was that noise?" Tadashi looked behind him.

"Probably nothing."

"This place gives me the creeps, Hiro. We'd better go check it out. C'mon."

"Why?" Hiro asked. Tadashi got up to leave, and started toward the source of the noise, his back turned to Hiro. The boy continued, "Are you scared of your own stupid funhouse, Obake?"

Tadashi furrowed his brow and turned his head to ask Hiro, "Who's 'Obake'?"

"You heard me." Hiro had a self-satisfied smile. "We can keep up this charade if you want. It's _Obake_ \- or should I say, 'Bob Aken'." The image of Tadashi frowned, and disintegrated to reveal a familiar thin, creepy man with short cropped hair, wearing a dark sweater and a vest with a red pocket square. "The illusion- I like it. It's fun."

"I misjudged you." And that ghostly half-skull that radiated out of him sometimes. "I won't do that again."

"Good job on all this, by the way." Hiro gestured around. "I've seen holo-projections, and deepfakes. But not them all put together like this."

"Tell me one thing. How did you know?"

"Besides the fact that I know when I'm not dreaming, or hallucinating-" Hiro looked as if he remembered something funny. "Tadashi rejected me. Every single time." He sighed. "He thought of it, don't get me wrong. I caught him in the middle of something he was- let's say, doing in regards to me. I got him to fess up about it. But, he wouldn't- he maintained that he'd never... If you knew him as well as I do, you'd understand."

"Why, you conniving little..."

"No way the real Tadashi would let me get couple-y with him. No kissing, no nothing." Hiro shook his head. "There were other giveaways, right from the start. That was the super obvious one."

"Well bravo, Hiro." He absently looked at the set of terminals across the room, and started over there. "And I suppose you were testing me the whole time, then. Suppose you think you're clever." Obake paced behind Hiro and checked something on the huge machine interface. "Waste of my time, this whole setup! Perhaps, if you're feeling generous, you'll still find it in yourself to appreciate my work."

To be fair, it was a very detailed hologram replica of Hiro's and Tadashi's room. Enough to really steal his attention now that he looked at it. Posters on the walls, video game controllers, even Tadashi's old school books were here. It wasn't a replica of how the room looked _now_ \- it was from _back then_ , a period of time before Obake embarked on all this. From a distance, particularly if one didn't touch anything, it did look authentic. Hiro found himself a bit mesmerized, lost in the lifelike qualities of it, now that he took a moment to appreciate them. Obake keyed some more things into the terminal to initialize the holo-projection for the next time.

"It seems I've uncovered a kind of _relationship_ that's rather important to you, if a little out of the ordinary. You're full of surprises. But far be it from me to dredge up pain for its own sake."

"Hmmph." Hiro's attention was on some action figures on the shelf, where attempting to grab one would mean one's hand would pass right through.

"Remembering can be fun. We all like to indulge in 'what could have been'."

"Quit acting like you know anything about it." Hiro didn't turn back to look at him.

"We can't turn back time, change events. Suppose you knew it was an illusion. Even so, I could tell it was something you had a lot of investment in. Am I wrong?"

Hiro said nothing.

"If the mere _image_ of Tadashi is enough to satisfy you..." Aken pressed a switch on the control device he was holding, and once again he appeared as Hiro's brother to him. 

The familiar white shirt, green jacket, black hair, eyes the same as Hiro's. He stood closely behind Hiro, and spoke softly into his ear in Tadashi's voice, his warmth, his accent even. "-Then you can have it. It's all yours." That voice- Hiro's eyes widened and his attention was snapped back behind him.

 _Perfect. Adapt the plan._ The more Hiro became invested in the illusion, the easier it'd be for him to pull away from the crimefighting and do-gooded-ness that had come to characterize Big Hero 6. Fake Tadashi could say all kinds of things explicitly or implicitly- whatever Aken wanted. Perhaps ultimately Hiro could lose all investment in these superhero antics and return to bot-fighting. All of this was possible even if Hiro knew it was an illusion, provided he did a good enough job selling it. 

"What makes you think I'm interested in your smoke and mirrors?" Hiro stammered after the long pause, suddenly conscious of himself.

"If you don't want it, I'll put it away for good."

"N-no. Don't." Hiro held up his hand. "Give me just a bit of time with-" When he saw those familiar eyes, the same as his looking back at him, it was a bit of a gut punch. Just like the first time, a feeling which started as a painful memory then became cathartic. _It shouldn't matter, it's no more real than if it were pixels on a screen. But_...

"I should've never pushed you away, Hiro."

"That's okay." He touched this Tadashi's shoulder as if to test the tangibility. In real life, it was Aken's vest. "I forgive you." He kissed this image of Tadashi once again on the mouth like before. It was wild, not having Tadashi's blush and shocked expression.

"You said you 'waited' for me- what's that mean?" the man asked.

"The stuff I told you... Those are things I only ever thought I'd do with you and no one else."

 _This Tadashi person was too square for his own good_ , Aken thought. The gears started turning in his head- what it'd be like to have someone like Hiro Hamada come on to you and turn him down. It was confounding, all the more fascinating the more he thought about it. His mind wandered into thinking about Hiro in a different light than he had been. Those dark, beautiful eyes, cute and tight body, smart mouth. No reason it wouldn't be good. Something some people would kill for, so to speak- or more literally, risk penalties or a ruined reputation for. To have Hiro _save that first opportunity for you?_ To have him look at you with those eyes, sincerely ask for something like that, and you turn him down? _How regrettable for Tadashi_ , he thought.

"Just so you know, you never need to prove yourself to me," he role-played in the hologram. "Doesn't matter to me whether you waited or not. What's important is we're together."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

Tadashi smiled sheepishly. Yet, for all the quality acting and deep-fakery this was, it was most certainly not a deep copy of all Tadashi's mannerisms. The holo-projection never _blushed_ like the real one did. "You got me."

As sophisticated as the illusion was, it wasn't perfect. There were limits to what it could do: it could only change the way things _appeared_. Not the way they materially existed in the world. Were Hiro to put his hand on, say, a loose shirt sleeve that Tadashi had and Aken did not- his hand would pass right through. Likewise, if Hiro were to try and touch what looked like Megabot sitting on his desk, it'd get blocked because a laptop case was atop the desk in real life. This work area, Obake had specially laid out so that the floor plan resembled that of Hiro's room, as "creepy" as the data-gathering for that was. And it so happened Tadashi and Obake had a similar enough height and build. These things greatly helped the plausibility of the illusion. But of course, the illusion broke down the closer one got to things. At a certain point, the things making the illusion most convincing were wishful thinking and a willful suspension of disbelief.

So Hiro didn't care that as he pulled himself close to this image of Tadashi, his fingers clipped through some parts of the jacket. Here and there, instability artifacts. If he closed his eyes like before, he wouldn't even see them. And in that moment, it didn't even matter it was missing all the tenderness and sentimentality he'd come to associate with his brother. It wasn't bad. It was _different_. This 'Tadashi' held Hiro in his arms, bending down to meet his height, permitting Hiro to kiss him. Even when Hiro tried to make it an open mouth one. Everything Hiro wanted, he could have it, even when it'd always been off-limits to him. This in particular would've appeared seriously disturbed to any outside observer.

"I like how we get our room, here." Hiro looked into his brother's eyes like someone deeply in- no, that was impossible.

Tadashi glanced around. "Just how we had it." Or somewhat like it. Aken was maybe, eighty-five percent sure, based on the source images and scan data.

"Let's see," Hiro said. "The real test is, does it have your manga collection." Hiro looked around and reached up toward a shelf on Tadashi's side of the room. "I think it was up here." There really were replicated books on the shelf. Impressive, the scan data included even minute details like this. Aken, still hologrammed as Tadashi watched from behind. Hiro said, "before you say anything- I know for a fact there were some dirty ones."

When Hiro reached up to the shelf, he couldn't help but notice the boy's shirt rode up. Undershirt too. Aken could see the smallest amount of Hiro's back and the elastic of his underwear. There was some text on the elastic Aken told himself he'd need to read for 'research'. And then, just above it... Turned out Hiro's skin was smooth and pretty, consistent with the rest of him. And then of course, he got a view of Hiro from behind, his shorts were fitted enough he could easily think up what was underneath. He wondered what it'd take to get Hiro to spend a bit longer searching through the top shelf. He had half a mind to manipulate the holograms so that the books were harder to get to. Except the problem was how difficult it was to merely look. _Let's think about this._ He asked for a full 'Tadashi' experience, didn't he?

"Found it." So much for that. Hiro glanced back toward the man and his expression changed.

Suddenly, this person who looked like Tadashi abruptly closed in and grabbed him, roughly holding the boy from behind. "Tadash-" He pressed a wet, not-quite kiss onto Hiro's neck. Long arms snaked around his chest and stomach while Hiro's hands were still occupied up at the shelf. 

This person who looked like Tadashi captured him and held him from behind. He wasted zero time figuring out how slim and cute Hiro was by, of course groping him overtop his clothes. Hiro was startled and fought off a natural urge to panic. Strange hands, what looked like Tadashi's hands felt up his chest sizing him up through his robot shirt. Not content with that, soon enough Aken snuck his hands up Hiro's shirt and down the waistband of his shorts. Aken now had to consciously suppress the luminescent-skull at times. He couldn't remember the last time he got excited like this, in brief moments he forgot what he appeared like and what sort of role he was really playing.

Even if the real Tadashi were ever receptive to Hiro this was not remotely how he would behave. It was not the same person at all. This person may have looked like Tadashi but groped Hiro like a degenerate, like some kind of train pervert from gross manga, sliding his hands over the back and front of Hiro's shorts, brazenly sliding his hands over Hiro's thighs, using fingers to find his asshole through his shorts. Hiro felt something wet on the nape of his neck- turned out, he had bent down so that he could lick the back of Hiro's neck. He cringed and it gave him goosebumps. Instinctively he crossed his legs. 

It was unusual, feeling simultaneously creeped out and, well... Sometimes the man's hands would play with Hiro's dick overtop his shorts, it was easy enough to find where it was and pet and grope with his fingers. At the same time Tadashi's hands were more interested _tits_ and _ass_ than virtually anything else. They took a special interest in Hiro's cute, flat chest- once his hands made their way up his shirt they pinched and played with his nipples and once he figured out a good way to do it practically fingered him through his shorts. He got so wrapped up in how good it felt, he nearly forgot about Baymax and the most important part of the plan- to hack the controller. This was proving to be a more powerful force to pull him off track than the illusion itself was. Of course, he'd never tell Aken that.

After what seemed like the longest time, Hiro was about to reach behind him and return some kind of favor when the hands eased off. There was just heavier-than-normal breathing from him. And maybe, the person behind him- but was that part of the projection?

"This's been fun so far," Tadashi's voice said.

"Yeah." Hiro blushed.

"I'm glad we got to be together."

He realized something. "Wait. Past tense. We haven't gotten to do _that_ yet."

"You didn't forget, then." The smallest hint of a British accent was buried in Tadashi's voice.

"'Course not."

"Is it important to you?" It sounded like Tadashi again.

"I don't know, is it important that you commit to the LARP you say you're going to?" Hiro asked rhetorically.

He chuckled quietly. "Fair enough." One of the hands came off of him. "Unfortunately, the illusion won't be giving that to you." The voice was low, practically a whisper in his ear. For Tadashi, the sultry tone of voice was so unfamiliar. And then the voice was unfamiliar. The voice was no longer his. "I can."

"No!!" Hiro cried and recoiled as the holo-projection was gone, revealing Aken. The room stayed the same- it still looked like the convincing replica of his and Tadashi's room- but the familiar older brother figure was gone. "Not yet! Don't- just change it back..."

"You know, it's onerous- keeping the projection on just to humor you. That's asking the world of me." The hands on Hiro- they were now obviously Aken's. The kisses on his neck- they were from him, too. "Can hardly enjoy myself properly, fussing with holo tech." 

Hiro collapsed down. Maybe, despondent. He found himself on this synthetic-wooden desk- he had his hands on it. Long, messy hair naturally obscured his face so one couldn't tell what Hiro's expression was. Obake closed in behind him in what could be an act of consoling him. 

"Besides, you especially like my hands on you, don't you? See-" With one hand still roaming up Hiro's shirt, the other reached down and stroked Hiro's dick, assessing how erect he was. His breathing hitched- was on the verge of cumming with too much more of this. "The things I can give to you- let's face reality- he never could. Even if the illusion were real." He spoke softly into Hiro's ear. "You're a slutty child, with all the things you asked him for. Don't worry- I know what to do with you."

"I didn't care that it's not real..."

"The deep-fake is impressive, isn't it? I'll take that as a compliment. Affirmation of my work." He purred into Hiro's ear, the kind of soft, breathy words that made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! At a time like this? You always do this thing where you keep talking to me like you're trying to fuck me." Hiro looked at him and blushed. Why was he like this? Why was he so cruel, refusing to bring the projection back? "I wanted it to be like Tadashi..." 

Aken asked, "is that an accusation? Or something else."

"Your impression of him was terrible, you keep groping me like some kind of pedophile." 

"If you're stuck on this version of Tadashi that's giving you what you want, I've got bad news for you."

"You don't know what it would or wouldn't be like." 

"Have some patience with me, then." Obake's hands felt creepy if one thought about them too much. Like a prickly sensation on one's skin, an annoyance when unseen, but on looking at it it's a centipede. It was easier to not look. "Friendzoned by your own adult brother. What a thing."

"I was positive, I made up my mind about what was supposed to happen, we could have kept it a secret..."

The way he grabbed Hiro from behind, basically grabbing Hiro's ass- it was absolutely shameless. He clearly had zero hangups about doing to Hiro, what they warned Hiro about regarding perverts who go after boys at his school. Before SFIT of course. Hiro looked behind him, nervously. He wasn't sure what exactly to expect- he caught a glimpse of Aken fully clothed. He found himself wondering about it. The man never went as far as to grind on Hiro from behind or get contact with him that way, there was a couple inches of space between them there, so Hiro didn't know if this was particularly doing anything for Obake. Sick fuck, he could just as well be doing this for his own non-sexual gratification.

"I'm quickly discovering more and more things I like about you, Hiro." Sexual or not, the man was clearly getting a bit worked up by his own handling of and talking to Hiro. He unbuttoned Hiro's shorts and unzipped them enough to pull them partway down, revealing these tight briefs with a light pastel pattern. Fitting, Aken thought, for someone cute. "For this, you could've just said the word. I'll play with you anytime."

When Hiro felt a hand actually slide into his briefs, he thought, _would he_? Or would he stop at over-the-clothes stuff? Turns out, of course he would, it was silly to even question it. In no time he felt Aken's hands slip into his briefs and start molesting him in different ways.

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't... Aah!" A finger was about to go into him. Aken's other hand was overtop Hiro's clothes.

"It's okay if it feels good to you. No need to be shy." He leaned in a bit closer so that he was touching his legs to Hiro's. "It- wait." 

Aken froze. His hand grazed Hiro's thigh overtop his pocket. Hiro felt creepy, long fingers slide into his pocket and pull something out. 

Shit, shit, shit. He forgot. 

The tool. It was a small, keychain-sized screwdriver with a nonstandard head, and attached to it by a thin cable was a small PCB not much bigger than two quarters. There was a chip messily soldered on, some capacitors, and a jack for hooking it up to something. "You brought a toy."

Hiro tried to keep from turning red. "Uh, yeah... That's for Baymax, to take out one of the boards and do a re-flash. I need to do it- otherwise, from time to time he'll keep... " _Quick. Some word._ "Deflating."

"Deflating?" Aken took his hands off Hiro, diverting all his attention toward the board. He held it up, squinting at it as it came into the light. The item as it was assembled was clearly something not wholly taped out in a factory, although the chip was something he recognized, seated next to messy globs of solder material. "Interesting." He would need to rip the EEPROM contents to better understand what the thing was- a time-consuming process to verify what Hiro said checked out. "This looks homemade."

"Um, once I figure out a new board eventually I won't need it... I'll fix it later..." Hiro said nervously.

"An inventor thinks ahead." From Hiro's view he saw chip set back down on the table, and felt once again the lips on his neck, and hands groping up his waist and back over and under his clothes.

He bought it.

Yeah, the tool was for breaking into the controller. The screwdriver opened up the case, and the attached board was for de-activating the alarm system that would fire if there were signs the case had been tampered with. The cable to connect them- not strictly necessary, but useful to keep these related items together. Plus the PCB was so small it was prone to becoming lost.

Fortunately, that was the only piece of 'evidence' he had on him. Everything else was left back at the site with Baymax. It wouldn't matter to the plan if Aken searched the rest of him, even if he was really thorough about it. Which it seemed like he was going to, at this rate.

"Does this look like your bed?"

It did. His sheets, his pillows, his night-stand with the Krei Tech-brand phone charger he modded to charge Megabot, sitting on top of an old physics textbook. Soon Hiro was looking at the bed closer up, and that's because he was bent over it. His hands were on the comforter, putting himself in a vulnerable position. He'd never go out and say it but he wished Aken would go back to putting his finger in him, since whatever he did there he was good at it. Better than doing it himself.

"Let's see..." Pulling the briefs down Aken examined him a bit and wondered if Hiro expected to have anyone other than Tadashi look at him like this. He couldn't resist the opportunity, he played with Hiro's ass in a way where he spread it and could see everything. "No hair at all. Have you not begun puberty yet?" Penis wasn't safe either, Aken examined it- he noticed something about when he stroked it a couple times- he said "Oh, I suppose you have, just barely." There was something unusual in how he did it. He just used his thumb and finger to masturbate him, it wasn't the whole fist closed around. Hiro flushed red and stayed quiet. "When I was doing my research on you, I found out some things about how you like to entertain yourself. You've got some _proclivities_ , yet you're small. I wonder how much damage it takes to get you off." 

For all he knew about Hiro he hoped he didn't know about _the plan_ , about what Baymax was off doing.

"Let's find out together," Obake said.

Holograms covering the far end of the room away from the desk and "bed" were starting to fade away revealing a truth of the grey walls and machines of Aken's work area. A glow of green LEDs came from a server rack driving AI computation. Stashed on top were coil-bound physical-paper notebooks, something becoming less common nowadays. It occurred to Hiro parts of the illusory room were "paged out" if their heuristic didn't detect a close observer. The imperfect nature of the heuristic caused an effect where the look of this room contrasted with the colorfully busy assortment of comics and video games in Hiro's childhood bedroom. 

It also occurred to Hiro, just because Aken didn't immediately see anything suspicious about the break-in tool didn't mean it was totally in the clear. There were things a careful eye could glean simply by studying the top of it. For one, it was more than a screwdriver and a small board. There was a small robotic mechanism on it. And another thing, the screwdriver head was uncommon and happened to be compatible with the chassis of the device down the hall. Bent over the bed like this, Hiro was halfway out of his clothes and wouldn't have precise tabs on whether Aken was scrutinizing the tool or not for these sorts of details.

But Aken's attention went over to the drawer in the night-stand. "This item here might look familiar, but it's not a hologram." 

He took out the exact same brand and size, the same kind of lube Hiro kept in that drawer- yes, it was just a placed object and not a hologram. Hiro could see there were some placed objects like this in the room mixed in with the holo-projections to really "sell" the illusion. Often it was hard to tell which effects were the real ones until you got close enough. Aken was using the stuff the same way Hiro used it on himself. Hiro braced himself on the fake "sheets", felt Aken kiss and lick the back of his neck and felt wet fingers squirm in and out inside of him. It was a creepy sensation for sure- Hiro would have physically cringed and recoiled if it wasn't so effective in getting him off. Soon he was pushing back against the fingers, trying to get more of them, and there was too much lube inside that dripped down the inside of his thigh. Aken was good to do this for a long while. It was getting more likely that Hiro would want to start doing something to himself to finish the job if Aken wouldn't. But after a while the fingers came out and Hiro looked back at him.

"What are you getting out of all _this_? You're not even-" Then he saw it. "Oh." He hadn't bothered turning to look back at Obake, not in a while, not _there_ \- the way it happened the man didn't grind himself on him or do things where he would have known. Really, Hiro didn't even know what kinds of things Obake was one to do. There were physical and medical unknowns, some doubts he had and couldn't put a finger on why. But, no. The under-the-clothes outline- it was big enough to be a bit scary. Bigger than Hiro's, for sure. While it was hard to compare, it might've been bigger than-

"Of course. This is thanks to you. Anyone in my situation, getting to do what I'm doing, would start looking for some trouble. You're a bit too cute. And taking my fingers like that..." He absentmindedly ran his fingers over Hiro's asshole, pushing more of the lube back in as it seeped out. While the thing Hiro asked for, illusion on or off he could do it- off was a lot more fun. When he unzipped his fly he winced as he pulled it out, it'd become uncomfortable, and Hiro caught a glimpse of it. It struck him that for the amount Obake had seen of Hiro's body parts up close, this was his first time seeing anything of Obake. And really this was because Aken didn't need Hiro to pro-actively do anything to him. The thing Obake was after was really simple even if it was terrible. By this point he was interested in Hiro in a type of way _he_ never was and even the others weren't. It was strong if not particularly wholesome. "Are you scared? Don't be. If it-"

"Get over yourself." It was meant to sound a bit tough- this exterior of Hiro's was quickly slipping away.

"Oh? Let's try this. If you want to stop right now say something about _him_. Go ahead. Literally anything." 

"You're a creep."

"Or, anytime."

"Hmph."

"My, you're cute. You couldn't stop talking about him a moment ago. I knew this'd be fun." There was a gross, wet sound- something he was doing with the lube, unmistakably in preparation for _that_. "Sometimes, I thought to program Trina to be rather coy and aloof like you are. She ended up being different to you."

Bringing up Trina at a time like this. The robot was one of the early things that tipped Hiro off Obake was not a normal contender for Big Hero 6. The product of bipedal robot schematics part-plagiarized from secret SFIT whitepapers and sophisticated AI, she was not Aken's first foray into the plastics-experiment-which-appeared-human, but it was his best attempt. When poking around Aken's codebase for ideas on how to crack the controller, Hiro uncovered subtle clues about something: an alternate software-fork of her was imaged onto an earlier model with which Hiro had not yet interacted. There was not a lot of information: some commented-out code, mentions of a codename. But how different was Trina from _that_ robot and did it also masquerade as Aken's daughter? If he could have scripted Baymax's code-breaking routine to try and get this information, it would be one fewer mystery.

He was still taking _something_ from Obake and had been for some time. It was bigger and went deeper than before though. Felt good enough. Finally, he looked behind him- his eyes darted from the man's face. Which was it- penis or fingers? His gaze went downward. Fingers still. There was maybe some disappointment in Hiro's face that was hard to hide.

"I get it. Fingers aren't enough for you, you need to be split on my cock. Well, you know how to twist my arm."

Obake put himself in the right place and when he pressed it inside with some force the head went in. No, it wouldn't normally be anywhere near that easy- but Hiro was a bit over-excited. The stuff he used also worked and there was a lot of it. Hiro knew for certain it wasn't fingers. Now that it was partway in, he felt creepy hands on his waist, bracing against him, being a bit gentle in pushing it in and out even while his insides were in some kind of shock- really it was big for his small body.

"Aaah! I-it's big..."

"You know just what to say..." He murmured. The head was inside of him, but not much more. Maybe, this'd be enough. Certainly there was that _place_ inside that Hiro tried to reach with his toys whenever he did that, sort of an itch he could scratch with enough sex and effort. It did take effort and sometimes pains. Hiro braced himself and flattened his stomach against the bed. Potentially, despite the physical odds he could take Obake pretty well but right now it was too tight for any more. Aken looked at him. "Hmm... Is this all?"

Hiro's tight little body had its limits, perhaps. It seemed like it wouldn't go in any more. Undeterred, Obake didn't pull out. No, instead he brought his attention back to groping and molesting him like before. Pulling Hiro's shirt up again since it had fallen down, pinching Hiro's nipples, massaging his testes, perhaps molesting Hiro's stiff cock if he felt charitable. He spat in his hand and even stroked him a few times. Hiro squirmed around underneath him. Whatever it was it worked- with Hiro even more excited and distracted it penetrated a bit further.

"Just a bit more, I think..."

For most people this should have been enough. He already knew Obake was a truly sick and deranged person but this only further confirmed it. As if it wasn't enough just to have ordinary sexual intercourse with someone as cute and tight and hard-to-get as Hiro- it was supposed to be as intense as possible. Even if it was difficult. As he pushed and pushed sure enough it got through into his insides, he felt like he was split apart. "Aaah!" The blood rushed into his penis as Hiro nearly came right then and there. The feeling was intense having this too-big person inside of him, touching the most hard-to-reach places. It might've been Obake's entire deal he couldn't tell. Either way it was enough. Absolutely brutal.

"Good work. You're showing me a nice time." It was big relative to Hiro's body- lodged deep inside, Hiro had the breath knocked out of him. And this was when he didn't move at all. Of course in the next moment he started to move it in and out, over and over. Hiro was a mess. "Was this your virginity?"

For all of Hiro's escapades there were lots of things he had done yet some things he hadn't done. He had tense situations involving Yama's gang, interactions with criminals, some fun opportunities to have sex for blackmail material that he never followed through on. Interesting how he took not two steps into Aken's experimentation room and no- no one else had tried resizing Hiro's asshole like this. In no time at all he found himself bent over getting absolutely wrecked into forgetting why he was even here. He would never allow it if it didn't feel good as this. In any case, when he decided to become a super hero he never thought it would be like this.

He'd even forgotten all about Baymax and the controller hack. As chance would have it, Baymax had broken the code mere minutes after Hiro left him. Lucky guess, and the quality of the heuristic Hiro came up with. Somewhere in the complex, not all that far away, Baymax sat idle with a numerical code showing on his built-in LCD panel. 

This was getting to be a dangerous situation for Hiro- he couldn't afford to forget about the plan, now. This was supposed to be only a minor diversion. Now he found himself constantly edging, actually bucking back into Aken, trying to squeeze and get more out of him, no matter if it hurt.

"Looks like you're feeling good." Aken picked up on the fact that Hiro was completely hard this entire time and _pushing back_ at him. Simply incredible. "I should have you on my lap, next time. What do you think?"

He wondered what it would really mean to have another meeting with Obake. Getting on top of him sounded fun but could that really happen? No matter what he needed to make sure Aken's plan was stopped. Too much of this and he might lose focus. It didn't 'help' that the place deep inside he always tried to reach with his toy massager- Aken kept massaging that part and even driving right past it. He found himself sprawling, merged down onto the "bed". 

"Um, it's..." He spoke quietly, the words messed up together.

"What's wrong, Hiro?"

"I can't cum, you won't use your hands on me anymore..." Hiro remembered how it felt at the beginning of all this, with Aken's creepy hands like the ero-manga molester. Where was that, now? He now seemed to only grab Hiro by the hips, or by the waist. 

"That's certainly a problem. Oh, I know." He pressed away a bit of sweat from his forehead. "If you relax a bit, I can do a better job fucking you. That ought to help."

God damn it. 

"Are you serious?!" He glared back at Aken. 

"With your past behavior, it shouldn't be a problem. Maybe you didn't do _this_ with them but I know how you acted with all those men. You act like a bitch so many times, you should be able to cum like one. You're doing a good job of it so far. See- if you just- there." It went in deep, it was too far... Hiro once again felt his hips get pushed into the bed.

"There's no way..."

Yeah, Obake said he wouldn't use his hands on Hiro any more- he lied. At least for a bit he would play with Hiro's chest, teasing and pinching him that way. It was doubtful that Hiro could cum just from his ass and 'tits'. He didn't suppose he was wired to do that. Aken was certainly very deranged that his first idea was to try it- would it work?

"No!" He shook his head. It was brutal, Aken went at it harder than before, to the point where it would tease at _that spot_ deep inside him and even close in beyond that. "I- I didn't think I- not like this..."

" _This fucking brat_ ," he murmured. Hiro was doing things to intentionally get a reaction out of him- Obake was fairly certain. However, he also knew it was working. The cute demeanor, the cool personality, the smart attitude, his supposed _virginity_ , and now this. There was no reason it should be this _hot_. And his cute body was deadly, too- the tiny waist that he could nearly wrap his hands around, a hairless body that didn't know anyone else like it knew him, this cute penis that was definitely virginal, a tight ass that took his adult dick extremely well for its first time. It didn't help, all the cute noises Hiro made and the direct-from-doujinshi things he kept saying.

He flailed underneath Aken, torn between pushing himself back onto Aken's cock and pushing himself forward onto the table since at least the contact with the table was _something_. Aken lost interest in even Hiro's chest at this point and just kept using Hiro like some play-thing. Hiro started to cum hands-free, bent over, in a pathetic manner as advertised. He came from nothing else other than being fucked deep and hard- it shouldn't be happening like this- where touching his penis was optional. He gripped the illusory sheets and tensed up in a manner that Obake could also feel around him, and came all over himself making a mess on his chest and tummy. For someone generally really smug and boyish like Hiro it was a bitch-y orgasm. It shouldn't have been pulled out of him that easy. It might be fun to do it again. He'd be able to cum like this multiple times if Aken kept doing it with him.

Although, Aken was a mere mortal- having Hiro's cute little body cum on his cock like that was just too much. It didn't help how much Hiro tensed up and got a bit tighter now while still being excited enough to keep going. None of this helped. There were different things Hiro asked him for and he was good for all of them including this: absolutely no pulling out. DNA evidence. His pull-out game would be garbage at this rate anyway. The underlying question from Hiro was: would Obake do _all_ the things a _certain someone_ wouldn't? So, he kept himself deep inside and Hiro could feel every twitch of this creepy person inside of him. The first rope shot in and he pushed the semen deep inside. And this was for the first time ever he held Hiro close. A couple more rounds of this, and it was done. 

After a moment Aken, in post-orgasm clarity determined for himself that Hiro was too powerful in a particular kind of way. This was true whether it was as a mentee or a rival. He remembered his past self's similarity to Hiro now, what with his being a young teenage SFIT student. Maybe, Hiro had the same kind of ambition. Yes- too powerful. If only he could figure out what to do about it.

On the other hand, Hiro was absolutely spent and satisfied. He winced and flipped over, laying on his back, messy with two kinds of semen. Aken rather liked how Hiro looked like that, it was a shame to clean him up.

Of course, even after he was cleaned up Hiro's face was flushed and he was in a bit different sorts than when he'd gotten here. He laid back down on a cleaner area of the bench. This resulted in Hiro looking at him sideways, with a certain half-lidded expression.

"Well Hiro. I consider myself lucky having you look at me like that."

"It was good... I came lots." Inside he was still marked with sex- still loosened up, used beyond what his tiny body should allow. He looked at Mr. Aken, satisfied, face-flushed and brain-turned-off, like one of the characters of his doujinshi. Absolutely endearing and irresistible. Although, was this expression real or a pretense? As a few moments passed, when his eyes went back to normal he began getting his clothes back on. There was still cum deep inside him, there was no good way of dealing with that. And his hair was messy- of course it was always messy. The break-in tool though, the one from his pocket- it was still on the desk near Obake.

"You got something beyond why you came here." Aken zipped his pants, fixed his clothes and straightened up his hair. "Unless this is what you had in mind all along, and why you didn't bring _your friends_."

"Honey told me you're planning something bad."

"I supposed you'd know more or less what I plan to do to our city. This project is of utmost importance where I can't say there won't be any widespread destruction. I hope you don't think too badly on me." The man brought his attention back to one of his computer interfaces.

"I should actually be grateful to you. 'Cause I came here and got exactly what I needed." Hiro keyed in a couple things on his phone. 

Aken's eyes widened when he turned around saw what was on the screen. For the first time in this entire exchange he raised his voice. "You aren't supposed to have that-"

"See-" Hiro held up his phone, showing a number Aken knew quite well. _The passcode to the device_. And a network-injection application he also recognized, capable of sending data through a protocol that the controller device could understand. "Getting the code was literally the only tricky part. It was simple, pulling out the format of the deletion token."

"You can't- what are you doing?!"

"Is there anything you want to say to your project before the end? No?" Hiro hovered his thumb over the _delete_ button.

_Shit. Damn it all._

"If you compromise with me, you can have the Tadashi hologram. For good. As long as you want however you want, with or without me. This room is yours."

"I'm good, actually." Hiro shrugged, and pressed _delete_. "Don't get me wrong, hologram was cool, I'd like some games with this tech. You can wipe it for all I care though."

"Wait. Then before, why were you-"

"Buying time."

Of course. It dawned on him, the _vulnerability_ in the device- Hiro must have used some external actor to hack the controller. Yes, he had known about that, had meant to patch it out. Of course, normally he would have seen the notifications on attempts to break in. His computer system closely monitored them and reported anything abnormal. He would have clued into it if he weren't _otherwise occupied_.

And then there was the way he was acting when Aken was doing _that_ to him. Very likely, he really was saying a bunch of shit to get Obake worked up and push his buttons. 

"Is this just some game to you?"

"Could be. What's say we do this again sometime? Then I'll know for sure." 

Obake squeezed the break-in tool, useless now, in his hand in anger since his whole plan had been foiled. No one had ever done this before. And suddenly the tool came to life, and bolted his sleeve to the desk. "Shit!" He wrestled with it but it was quite sturdy. By design, anyone could get out of the trap just it would take a few minutes.

All along he thought he'd need to worry about Granville working with others at SFIT. She knew him probably better than anyone, and was connected and resourceful enough to throw a wrench in his plans. But no, it turned out Big Hero 6, or, more specifically, _Hiro Hamada_ was what he'd grossly underestimated.

"Hiro..."

As Obake's entire computer system was halted, the holo-projection deactived as well. The one remaining miraged area- the piece of Hiro and Tadashi's room by Hiro's bed- was unloaded, revealing a plush work bench, a desk and some shelves. All was clear what things were holograms and what things were placed objects. To Obake's credit, the number of placed objects was high. There was stationary, some video game collectibles and game console accessories. To have been able to match up all of these- not just the kind of object, but where it tended to belong in their room- Obake must have dug deep on Hiro. It made it all the more surprising the things he didn't find out but now knew. 

Perhaps Hiro shouldn't have told him all the things he did. It was unlikely this would be the last he'd see of Obake. For all he knew, the man was regrouping and figuring out his next plan. Whenever he did, Hiro would be ready.

"Since you showed me such a good time, maybe I'll let everyone know who you are, maybe not." Hiro backed to the door, with the man fuming. "Thanks for the nice date, Obake- or should I say, Mr. Aken." 

And just like that, Hiro was gone. 

Baymax was waiting for him down the hall, back at the torn-off control panel, now with his red flight equipment geared up. On the computer device was the magic number all lit up in white on green. Hiro got onto Bayax's back, planted his sneakers onto the locks and jetted out of there. Perfect timing, re-grouping with the other four- getting past Mad Jacks took them long enough. 

The day was turning into night and tomorrow was Halloween. As it was customary this was the night for mischief- pumpkins being stomped on and eggs thrown at cars. Of course elsewhere, High Voltage and Von Steamer were certainly planning something much worse. And while Obake's plan was held back, who knows for how long. Nonetheless the city was in good hands- Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 would keep watch and be sure to keep Sanfransokyo safe at all costs, even as day clothes changed into costumes with everywhere all covered in fake spiders and plastic graves and skeletons.


End file.
